we sleep forever
by katxhomicide
Summary: Spanelli?" Matt wope his eyes."what are you doing?" "i smell blood...lots of it." "whats all that screaming?" "i told you they would come for me." "you don't expect me to believe that do you?" "you should...it'll save your life." R&R matt.L.vampires! :P


**This is my new story! its about vampires! XD i know i haven't finished my other ones but i haven't gotten many reveiws. soo...this introduces my new characters. theres gonna be A LOT of drama yo. This is a AU fic so i hope you like. some ooc-ness. fun little fact;; i like to act out my stories lol or imagine them if you will. don't mind my grammar or spelling cuz i could care less if you can read it. kudos to those who gave me reviews by the way.the more i get the more i write (.) This is rated M for gore/lovely lemon in the future. now GO READ!! ;P**

* * *

The night was cold. A young woman walked through the night with tears in her eyes. She held a jacket in one hand her heart with her other. She had been walking for what seemed to be miles. So she put down her jacket and sat. A man in scrubs came to her for money. She gave him all she had and started walking again. She felt she had no reason to live. She was what she was,she couldn't change that. Noticing she was being followed she smiled."So, this is what is comes down to after all these years?" she whispered to herself. Shaking her head she turned around."What is it you fancy you flithy men?" The man grinned. He must have been 27 or so.

"You come with us.You don't fight we wont bite.Got me?" He walked closer so did the other two behind him."Now i wouldn't think of yellin'. We run this town."

"Why would i do such a thing and wake up these poor lovely people?"

"I knew you'd see it our way.Now i hope your not going to fight coming with us"

"I got nothing to lose."

"Alright then." He pulled her by arm and placed one hand over her mouth. Her bleeding heart quickly soothed by the rag in his hand.

* * *

"Hey Lawliet.Have you heard about the new girl?"

"No.Why do you care so much Matt?"

"Shes my age from what i've heard."

"She'll probably be the head master's slave.Poor girl."

"I hope not.He killed little Emily."

"Yeah."

The two men started grew quiet as two older men came in.They each went to their owners. The owners chatedfor a few minutes when an even older man walked in witha girl. Her arms were tied up and her mouth taped over. She was covered in cuts and bruises. Lawliet figured it was from disobeying. She looked at the ground."boys i want you to meet Susie. Shes my new pet."

"So you already named her"the youngest owner stated.

"Of course."The three of them laughed.

* * *

That night _Susie _was to sleep in the slaves den unless her master wanted her. Her mouth was sticky from the tape that had remained on all of the day. _"She couldn't keep her mouth shut." _as her master had put it. _'i want my old name...its MY NAME!!'_she thought to herself. She was laying there almost asleep when she felt someone nudge her. "what?" she whispered. when she looked up she saw a face hovering over her."ummm...you want what?"

"i just wanted to say hi.this is the only time i'll get to do it since the masters wouldn't dare let us talk to each other. so i was just wondering how you got here? whats your real name? how old are you?are you feeling ok-"

"you talk to much."

"oh.sorry i jus-"

"i was walking in a dim lit town...and they grabbed me"

"didn't you fight them off? i mean-"

"my real name is spanelli.i'm eight hundred and nineteen years old. and no i didn't."

"very funny."

"what?"

"your age...your lying."

"why do you say that?"

"its not possible and if it was you wouldn't tell me that"

"heh."

"huh?"

"you ever heard of the undead?"

"you mean like zombies?"

"no they aren't real"

"oh then what ghosts"

"those are annoying...i mean vampires"

"they aren't real"

"yes they are.how else would i be so old?"

"they are not."

"yes they are.and those movies you see about them are all correct.the closest was dracula 2000"

"ha.ha."

"im serious."

"im going back to bed."

"there gonna come for me."

"who?"

"my clan.my family.my friends.all of them."

"you.are.crazy."

"ill tell them to keep you alive and ill make you my pet."she smiled

"tell them to keep Lawliet alive too.he likes crazys."he chuckled

* * *

Over the next week or so the girl became friends with Lawliet and Matt. most of the slaves where planning to run away. Lawliet thought it dumb. They would just get caught. He tried telling them but they refused to listen. Lawliet and Matt were worried for Spanelli. Every night she came back looking worse than before. One night she did something she wasn't supposed to do. She beat and poisoned her master. The other masters were so mad they were going to rape and kill her in front of the other slaves, but the night before it was supposed to happen...something went wrong. That night was a horrible night...a night of death. The slaves had all gone to bed a few house ago. Everything was quiet. Spanelli was the first to wake.

* * *

The master's house was being ravaged and everone in it was being brutally killed. they killed all but one.

"Tell me where she is and your death wont be so painful!"

"i don't know who your asking for."

"Her name is spanelli! She has black hair and bright green eyes! i know shes been here! i can still smell her!"

"She might be in the Slaves building sir..." With that the 'leader' of the pack handed him to a man with his face covered in blood. Where the the last man alive was drained of his blood.

* * *

Spanellistood in the doorway with a smile on her face. When the others heard the screams the woke as well.

"Spanelli?" Matt wope his eyes."what are you doing?"

"i smell blood...lots of it."

"whats all that screaming?"

"i told you they would come for me."

"you don't expect me to believe that do you?"

"you should...it'll save your life." She turned to the worried slaves whistled for silence."Listen up! if you don't want to die stay here. You run they'll hunt you like deer."

Lawliet moved closer to the door."Who will?"

"apearently vampires" Matt joked.

Spanelli closed the door and walked closer to them."its no joke. why else would they be screaming for their lives?!"

just then there was a nock on the door. Lawliet moved to open it.

"Don't they'll kill you!"

"This is all in your head!"

"i wish it was...now stand back." She opened the door. A girl in a vintage white dress walked in. she was covered in blood from head to toe yet had such an innocent look on her face. She had curly blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She looked just like a doll.

"We came to get you Spanelli."

"Define we darling." Spanelli grabbed a sheet to whipe off the the girl's face. Everyone just stared silently.

"Me. Mello. Oliver. And Light...why did you leave us "

"So melloand light both came for me? how sweet them to care."

"i don't think i understand Nell..."

"oh nevermind. i need you to go to the house and tell them not to touch anyone else. i'm letting them run free. understand amilia?"

"yes"

"good" As soon as Amilia left Spanelli turned back to the slaves."You can all go free now.Besides Lawliet and Matt of course."

"What? Why? How did-" Spanelli put her hand over Matt's mouth to shut him up.

"i want you two to come live with me"

"with vampires?!" They both looked at her as if she was crazy.

"of course.i find you both quiet fun to be around. plus its not like you have any place to go."

"i'll go if Lawliet will"

"good"

"ill go"

* * *

The other slaves ran away from the house as the trio went toward it.(they had to meet up with thier rides after all) It reeked of blood to Spanelli. So much she plugged her nose a few times.When they were in the house they saw all the blood splatered everywhere. Amilia was standing infront of the dinning hall smiling happily.She turned and waved to them then pointed to the dinning hall."you guys stay here" Spanelli said as she walked to see what Amilia was pointing at.Spanellilooked in horror. she covered her mouth then smiled when Amilia gave her a 'didn't i do good?' look.Amiliahad set up all the master's corpses in the chairs with the kitchen helps severed body's on the dinner plates.In the center of the table was the head master's head.Spanelli smiled once more then closed the doors off.

"Lets get out of here huh?"

She motioned for the boys to come along. On the way out to the cars they didn't talk(im not having fliing vampires ;P). Spanelli was still trying to get that image out of her head while the boys where wondering what was in that room. Everytime she looked at Matt's red hair she was reminded of the image so she tried not to look at him.

* * *

When the started to slow down Matt and Lawlietsaw a huge white house with green shudders.the windows were all closed and the drapes were as well. There must be atleast a hundred people living in it.They walked up to the door. The inside was beautiful. The 'leader' introduced hiimself as Mello and went to show Matt and Lawliet their rooms when Spanelli announced they were staying in her room. Man was Mello pissed.(HAHA)They went to her room before supper. She had her bestfriend Oliver bring them some clothes.While waiting the fought over sleeping arraingements."your not sleeping on the floor!"

"well your not sleeping on the couch in your own room."

"i like the couch thank you very much!"

"well your not sleeping on it"

"ill have oliver and one of his friends bring in a matteress"

A woman withsilver hair came out of the bathroom. she was in her night clothes with a blue ribbon in her hair. She looked about 25 or so from what the boys gatered.

"darling you could just sleep in my room with my sence you have night frights"

"its okay mother eve ill just get another matteress"

"from where at this hour?"

"hmm..."

"see"

Spanelli went to th door and yelled out for Oliver and since he was already on his was up he was there very quickly. Oliver was dressed in black jeans and a black shirt.

"yo...i got matt some of my clothes but i didn't think Lawliet would wanna wear one of my shirts so i got him some of Derek's"

He handed them the clothes.Matt got a pair of baggy jeans and a black and white stripped shirt. Lawlietgot the same type of jeans with a plain white shirt. Oliver was on his way out the door when Spanelli pulled him into a hug.

"you know how you love me right?"

"what do you want now"

Spanelli smiled"could you and derek pull a matteress in here?"

"sure.from where?"

"is Mello in his room?"

"hes with that sluty little tramp at the mall."

"figures."

"what happened with you two anyways?"

"don't worry about it...go get derek."

With that oliverwas gone and Mother Eve was playing with Matt's hair. Spanellihad to distract her so Matt could jump in the shower. So she played with Lawiet's. Oliver was back minutes later with some boy Lawliet guessed was Derek. So Spanelli told them to grab Mello's Matteressout of his room.When they were done witheverything they went to have supper with the elders.

* * *

**yeah i know boring ending.**

**but i want to save the fun for another chapter too.**

**review and it shall come:P**

**its about two in the morning so me going to bed after i check moi myspace. : )**

_**review even if you think it sucks balls3**_


End file.
